Halloween 3
by The Pie Eater 3001
Summary: Sequel to RZ's series. Laurie has lost her memory of Michael. But now she must face him when he comes back and the body count rises. Rated T for Violence and Murder
1. Script

HALLOWEEN 3

by SLASHED

EXT. RAVE HOUSE – NIGHT

Three teens exit the Rave House, drunk. They take turns passing a roll of lit weed to each other.

TEEN #1

Remember that Harold & Kumar shit?

TEEN #2

Yeah.

TEEN #1

I had someone make that bong thing.

TEEN #3

(excited)

Oh shit!

TEEN #2

Get it out! I wanna try!

TEEN #1

Fucking wait! I left it in my van.

TEEN #2

Oh, dude!

TEEN #1

I'll be back.

The first teen leaves the other two standing there.

TEEN #3

Well, we can't let this weed waste.

That breaks through to the second teen and they both start taking hits.

EXT. PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

The stoned teen walks up to the parking garage where the van is parked inside. Stumbling around from the beer and weed, he makes his way inside.

INT. PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

He enters. The parking garage is dimly lit, it's creepy.

TEEN #1

Damn, need better lights in here.

He walks up to the ramp to the second flight and starts walking up it. We can barely make out a figure behind him.

TIGHT ON the teen walking up the ramp. We can't see the figure now. The camera pans back to reveal-

The figure has disappeared.

The teen continues walking up the ramp. He finally reaches the second level.

He looks aaround the cars and trucks. No sign of a van anywhere.

TEEN #1

Where's my damn van?

He sighs and makes his way towards the ramp to the third level. As he does this we can see-

The figure at the top of the first ramp, watching him over the top of the cars. We pan back to the teen.

He walks up the ramp, the figure walks after him.

"**THE HAUNTED HOUSE" BY JOHN CARPENTER STARTS.**

The figure is bathed in light, we can see the infamous mask.

We can now tell that the teen is being followed by Michael Myers. The mask is a new one after his old was shredded.

Michael grips a screwdriver. The teen doesn't look back.

He continues walking, as does Michael. But Michael turns away and walks in a different direction.

The teen reaches the third level when-

THE LIGHTS CUT OUT.

TEEN #1

Oh, fuck!

The only light provided is the moonlight which is hardly there at all.

By the way the teen holds out his arms, we can tell he can't see.

Michael is suddenly in view as he exits the stairwell and steps into moonlight.

The teen squints, trying to see Michael. He gets a glimpse of the mask before Michael steps out of the moonlight.

TEEN #1

(scared)

Oh shit!

The teen runs, but rams into a car. He falls, and crawls in between two cars, hiding underneath one. He checks for feet, then rolls underneath the next car.

We've seen this before, Keri Tate crawling underneath the tables at the schoolhouse.

Michael continues walking.

The teen crawls underneath the cars, slowly Michael is catching up.

We can't tell if the teen will make it or not. As Michael approaches, we start to think that the teen is going to die.

Michael approaches the teen as he's in between two cars. Michael grabs him by the hair and yanks him up.

TEEN #1

Please no! I'm AJ Hatcher, the mayor's son!

I can get you anything! Don't kill me!

Michael ignores AJ's pleas and drags him over to the side of the parking garage.

AJ

NO!

Michael ignores him again and throws him over the edge.

"**THE HAUNTED HOUSE" FADES.**

EXT. PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

AJ screams as he falls to the ground. He hits the ground in a bloody splatter.

Still outside, the camera pans up to third level. We see Michael stare down, then turn around and walk away.

EXT. RAVE HOUSE – NIGHT

The other two teens stand there, freezing.

TEEN #2

Where the hell is AJ?

TEEN #3

I don't know Collin.

COLLIN

Look, Drew!

DREW

What is it?

COLLIN

The lights in the parking garage are out!

DREW

AJ probably can't see.

COLLIN

Which means, he can't find the van.

DREW

And can't find the bong, damn!

Collin thinks for a second.

COLLIN

Let's go find him.

DREW

Whatever.

COLLIN

You make it sound like AJ isn't your friend.

DREW

Pssh. Of course he's my friend.

Collin eye's Drew warily then shrugs it off.

EXT. PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

Michael grabs AJ's body and drags it inside, seconds before Collin and Drew walk up.

The two spot the blood puddle.

COLLIN

Do you think he was-

DREW

No! What kind of creeper waits for prey in a

parking garage?

COLLIN

Okay, I guess you're right.

The two enter the pitch-black parking garage.

INT. PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

We cut away from the two to Michael. We can see a sign that tells us that Michael is on the second level. He lifts up AJ's body as the two walk in.

CUT TO:

Collin and Drew walk in.

DREW

Where would he b-

AJ's body flies from the second level and lands at their feet, spraying blood over them.

BOTH

AH!

They look up, but it's too dark for them to make out Michael watching them.

A mechanical whirring sounds, the doors and windows close.

Collin and Drew are trapped in the pitch-black parking garage.

COLLIN

Let us the fuck out!

Footsteps echo.

Panic rises in the two teens.

DREW

Let's try and find an escape!

COLLIN

Okay, we'll split up!

The two go in different directions.

INT. OPPOSITE SIDE OF PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

Drew walks around, using his phone for light.

SMASH.

A windshield is broken. Drew spins around, the phone light letting us catch a glimpse Michael's mask for half a second.

We can tell Drew is about to bite it.

Drew stalks towards the car that has a broken windshield.

CUT TO:

Michael silently opens a car door. He pulls out the wires and starts hot-wiring the car.

The engine revs to life.

Drew's eyes widen. He turns around slowly-

MICHAEL SPEEDS THE CAR TOWARDS HIM!

Drew screams loudly and runs. The car bounds after him

DREW

NO! STOP!

The car just goes faster. Drew tries to outrun the car.

The car slams into him, he flies into the back windshield of another car, shattering it.

Drew lays, moaning in pain.

DREW

(softly)

H-help me!

Michael hits the brakes. He turns off the car and gets out.

Drew cries aloud in pain as he shifts.

MICHAEL APPROACHES.

DREW

Please...

Michael tilts his head.

Drew looks pleadingly at Michael.

MICHAEL GRABS HIM.

Michael lifts him up. He throws Drew to the ground.

Drew screams in pain.

DREW

Please stop! I don't wanna die!

Ignoring Drew's pleas for mercy, he grabs a glass shard.

Suddenly regaining strength, Drew stands up quickly and runs.

Michael grabs at him, but Drew is too fast. Angrily, Michael walks after him. His grip tightens on the shard of glass.

CUT TO:

Drew runs, finding the ramp to the next level up. He immediately goes to the ramp.

He exits off the ramp and runs right into-

COLLIN.

DREW

Goddamn, you scared me!

COLLIN

What the hell happened to you?

DREW  
>I had a little confrontation.<p>

COLLIN

The creeper-dude found you?

DREW

Not a creeper, Michael fucking Myers!

COLLIN

Oh shit!

DREW

I know! I nearly died!

COLLIN

Where is he?

DREW

I don't know...

COLLIN

Well, how are we going to get out? He locked

us in.

DREW

We'll just have to unlock this place and get

out before he kills us.

COLLIN

Well, we gotta find a control panel then.

The two run off to find a control panel.

CUT TO:

They approach a stairwell, a huge control box next to it.

Collin opens it and searches for an unlock switch.

DREW

Hurry!

COLLIN

I'm trying!

The stairwell door flies open and Michael steps out.

DREW

Fucking run!

The two run, Michael slowly following them.

CUT TO:

The boys run, checking each vehicle for their van.

DREW

Wait, how're we going to escape without the

keys?

COLLIN

I grabbed the keys from AJ's body.

Drew's face wrinkles in disgust at the thought of touching a dead person.

They approach the van.

Collin takes out the keys and unlocks the van. They climb in.

Michael is nowhere to be seen.

Collin turns the van on, the engine doesn't start.

DREW

FUCK!

COLLIN

Turn on, you piece of shit!

DREW

Start it!

COLLIN

I'M. FUCKING. TRYING!

Nothing. They exit the van.

DREW

We can try the control panel again.

Collin gives a sigh but nods in agreement.

They race back to the control panel.

Michael is still missing.

Collin looks through the breakers.

COLLIN

I found the light breaker!

DREW

Turn 'em on!

Collin flips the breaker, the parking garage fills with dim light.

COLLIN

Now, where is the door and window breaker?

DREW

Gets me.

Collin finds the breaker and flips it. A mechanical whirring sounds and the metal bars in the windows retract.

COLLIN

Yes!

DREW

Let's get outta here!

They run into the stairwell.

CUT TO:

Drew throws open the first level door and steps out-

RIGHT INTO MICHAEL.

Michael wraps his arm around Drew's neck and drags him away from the stairwell and Collin.

Michael throws Drew down. Michael grabs his screwdriver from his pocket and plunges it into Drew's eye.

He proceeds to stab Drew in the stomach multiple times, blood flying from his wounds and mouth.

As a final blow, Michael brings the screwdriver down into Drew's heart.

Michael stands up. He walks back to the stairwell and looks around.

COLLIN HAS DISAPPEARED.

Michael tilts his head, confused.

In the distance behind a car, Collin cries.

Michael grips the screwdriver.

He whips around and stalks off to find Collin.

Colling grips his legs to his chest as Michael walks by.

Michael walks in between two cars-

HE GRABS COLLIN AND PULLS HIM OUT.

COLLIN

NO! LET ME GO!

Michael drags him back towards the control box. He slams his face into the wall.

Collin writhes in pain, blood seeps from his now broken nose.

Michael slams Collin down onto the short wall.

COLLIN

Ah! Shit!

Michael looks through the breakers.

Collin wriggles around.

COLLIN

(cont'd)

LET ME GO! PLEASE!

Ignoring Collin, Michael flips a breaker.

A mechanical whirring sounds and the bars for the windows start to descend-

ONE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR COLLIN'S FACE.

COLLIN

NO! OH GOD NO!

Collin writhes out of Michael's grasp and slips out of the window just in time to escape the bars.

Collin runs through the grass, crying. He stops when he's outside the rave house. He turns around and sees-

THE PARKING GARAGE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED.

Collin gulped, knowing that Michael had escaped.

SMASH CUT TO:

A PUMPKIN. THE PUMPKIN EXPLODES, CHUNKS STOP IN THE AIR AND FORM THE TITLE.

HALLOWEEN 3

CUT OUT.

"**MISTER SANDMAN" BY THE CHORDETTES STARTS.**

EXT. HADDONFIELD – DAY

The sun shined down on kids running about the town.

The camera pans around the kids and up to a house.

INT. HOUSE – DAY

A familiar face walks down the stairs. LAURIE STRODE/ANGEL MYERS walks down the steps. Following behind her is a new face, JUSTIN BATES.

Justin plops down on a kitchen chair. Laurie walks over to the coffee pot and makes two cups of coffee. She hands a cup to Justin.

JUSTIN

You okay, Laurie?

LAURIE

I'm fine, had a strange dream.

JUSTIN

'Bout what?

LAURIE

A man killing people.

JUSTIN

Sounds like a fun dream.

LAURIE

It wasn't fun, it was terrifying.

JUSTIN

Oh?

LAURIE

Oh, give it a rest. I had a dream. It was

creepy. Done deal.

Somebody rings the doorbell.

Laurie walks over to it and opens it. We see the smiling face of HOLLY FREDERICKS and the annoyed face of MANDY JAVERS.

LAURIE

Hey guys!

HOLLY

Hi Laurie!

MANDY

Why did I agree to come?

HOLLY

Hush!

Mandy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. From the kitchen comes Justin's voice.

JUSTIN

Hey, Holly! Mandy!

Holly rushes in and hugs Justin.

JUSTIN

Hey, don't forget I belong to Laurie.

HOLLY

I can't be glad to see you?

Justin laughs as Mandy and Laurie walk in.

JUSTIN

So what brings you two here?

HOLLY

Collin came over last night.

JUSTIN

And this concerns us because?

HOLLY

He said that AJ and Drew are dead.

LAURIE

(stunned)

What?

MANDY

Did you not hear what she said?

JUSTIN

Shut up! Now, run that by me again.

HOLLY

AJ. Drew. DEAD.

JUSTIN

Your subtlety is amazing.

HOLLY

(giggling)

Thank you!

Mandy rolls her eyes.

LAURIE

When? How?

HOLLY  
>He wouldn't say.<p>

LAURIE

Well, that helps.

JUSTIN

Oh, boo! Drew owed me twenty bucks.

LAURIE  
>Now is not the time to be worrying about<p>

money!

JUSTIN

Okay, okay!

MANDY

Will you two shut the hell up!

Justin frowns.

LAURIE

This was a cheerful visit.

MANDY

Dumbass.

HOLLY

Will you-

MANDY

Will I what, drama queen?

It's Holly's turn to frown.

LAURIE

Look! I don't want to deal with this shit! I

just got out of six months of mental therapy

and you guys are screwing around with my

brain!

JUSTIN

Sorry, babe.

Justin kisses Laurie to try and make up for his money greed.

LAURIE

Flattering, babe. Just not enough flatter,

though.

Justin frowns.

MANDY

Save the lovey-dovey shit for later.

JUSTIN

I've had it with your-

LAURIE

BABE!

JUSTIN

Sor-ry!

LAURIE

It's okay, I'll let you go this time.

Justin grins.

HOLLY

So, what're we gonna do?

LAURIE

I don't know.

MANDY

Throw a fucking clown party.

HOLLY

I may be nice to them, but you're being

extra bitchy today! What is your problem?

Is that stick up your ass giving you

splinters?

Mandy gives a shocked look of approval.

MANDY

I've rubbed off on you!

HOLLY

What-EVER!

MANDY

You've just earned the Mandy Stamp of

Approval.

HOLLY

Like I said, what-EVER.

LAURIE

Can this bitch-fest end soon?

JUSTIN

Seriously, you two are creeping me out.

MANDY

Good, that means my bitch mode is still

working.

Justin gives an odd stare.

HOLLY  
>Okay, all bitchiness aside. What are we<p>

doing this weekend?

LAURIE

I was thinking of a party with all of

our friends!

MANDY

You receive the Mandy Stamp of Approval.

LAURIE

Where is the stamp.

Mandy taps on the side of Laurie's head.

MANDY

In there,

Mandy taps on Laurie's chest.

MANDY

(cont'd)

and in there.

LAURIE

I'll just pretend like that didn't feel

like you feeling me up.

MANDY

I would never do that!

HOLLY

Bullshit. She feels up guys.

MANDY

No matter how hard I want to punch you,

that was a great comeback.

HOLLY

I thank you, I thank you.

JUSTIN

What the hell is going on here?

LAURIE

I really don't know.

HOLLY

(shrugs)

Just go with it.

JUSTIN

Okay, then.

MANDY

So, party it is?

LAURIE

I guess.

JUSTIN

Bitchin!

HOLLY

Whatever.

MANDY

I think we switched souls, Holly.

Holly gives her a 'What the fuck?' look.

LAURIE

That isn't possible.

MANDY

It seems like it though.

LAURIE

That still doesn't make it possible.

MANDY

Look just 'cause you survived two massacres,

doesn't make you 'all that'.

LAURIE

Fuck you! I'm not trying to be 'all that'.

I can't even fucking remember who commited

that crime because of that asshole shrink!

MANDY

If I hadn't already given my approval stamp

to you, you'd definitely have just earned it.

LAURIE

Shut the hell up about your approval stamp!

MANDY

Damn! You have definite bitch in your blood.

JUSTIN

(standing)

I thought the bitch-fest ended.

HOLLY

I'm just going to go sit down and plan a party.

Feel free to join at any time.

Holly exits to the living room.

JUSTIN

Well, you scared her off.

LAURIE

Shut. UP.

JUSTIN

Fine, fine.

Justin stalks off into the living room too.

CUT TO:

EXT. PARKING GARAGE – DAY

Deputy NIC REESE stands outside the parkng garage, eyeing the blood puddle blocked off by crime scene tape.

Sheriff VICTOR EVANS approaches.

VICTOR

What have we here?

NIC

A murder case. Two victims.

VICTOR

Cause of death?

NIC

One thrown off one of the levels, other

stabbed to death.

VICTOR

Not good.

NIC  
>Not at all.<p>

VICTOR

Care to tell me the victims names?

NIC

All we know is that one of them was AJ

Hatcher.

VICTOR

(stunned)

The mayor's son?

NIC

That'd be the one.

VICTOR

Someone's going to be unhappy.

NIC

The mayor?

VICTOR

No shit. Now show me the crime scenes.

NIC

(pointing at blood puddle)

That'd be one.

VICTOR

And the others?

INT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

Nic leads Victor to another taped off area. Enclosed inside is the chalk outline of a body.

NIC  
>This is where AJ was found.<p>

He leads Victor to the next scene.

NIC

And this is where we found Victim 2. Drew

Kaufer.

VICTOR

I see.

They arrive at the last crime scene.

NIC

This is where we found shattered glass. A

hot-wired car with a blood mark on it's front

fender.

VICTOR

Was anyone else with them at the time?

NIC

A young man, Collin Brayer, reported being

with these boys and almost being the third

victim. The poles that descend to block the

windows, Collin said the attacker held him

down and turned it on. He reported wrenching

himself from the attackers grasp and

escaping out the window before the poles

reached him.

VICTOR

Damn. The kid tell you who attacked them?

NIC  
>He didn't say a word.<p>

VICTOR

Did he have any injuries or...?

NIC

A broken nose.

VICTOR

Kid was lucky.

NIC

Very lucky.

Two deputies run up. One is MARK BAXTER, the other KYLE ANDERSON.

KYLE

Sheriff! Someone called in on a man in a

white mask stalking around the woods around

thirty miles from Haddonfield.

VICTOR

Well, get on it Kyle!

Both deputies turn to go.

VICTOR

(cont'd)

Not you, Baxter. You are going to help

the coroner and then write up some quick

files on the murders.

(BEAT)

Well, get on it!

Mark nods and runs off.

EXT. WOODS – DAY

Michael is seen approaching a tool shed close to the woods. He walks in.

A few seconds later, he exits holding a drill.

The camera pans back, we see a police car driving towards Michael's position.

The police car pulls over, Michael is walking but a few yards away.

KYLE

Sir? Sir! Can you come here please?

Michael faces the cop. With a button press, the drill whirrs to life.

KYLE

Sir, put that down and come here.

Michael walks forward.

KYLE

I said, put the drill down.

Michael continues walking.

KYLE  
>Put. The drill. Down.<p>

Michael grabs Kyle's throat and drags him to the hood.

He slams Kyle down onto the hood.

KYLE

SIR! LET ME G-

Michael constricts the deputy's throat, cutting off his speech.

Michael aims the drill and brings it down to Kyle's forehead. It pierces his skull, letting blood and gray matter fly. Michael rips it out.

He slams the drill back into Kyle's skull. Kyle's eyes roll into the back of his head. Michael repeats this action with the drill until the flesh and bone on his forehead is all but there.

Kyle's brain matter sits inside his skull, blended by the drill. We zoom out from the gruesome sight.

EXT. PARKING GARAGE – DAY

Victor stands there, he talks into his walkie-talkie.

VICTOR

Anderson! Found the man yet?

No reply, Victor tries again.

VICTOR

ANDERSON!

Nothing.

VICTOR

Oh, where the hell is he?

Mark runs up.

MARK

(panting)

Sir! A man just reported finding Anderson dead!

VICTOR

(stunned)

What?

MARK

They said he was on his hood, his brain blended.

VICTOR

How the fuck does that happen?

Nic walks up.

NIC

What's happened?

VICTOR

Anderson's dead.

NIC

The hell?

VICTOR

Exactly my point.

NIC

How?

MARK

His brain was blended.

NIC

HOW?

VICTOR

Calm your tits, Reese.

Nic frowns.

VICTOR

(cont'd)

Now how'd it happen?

MARK

We don't know? Whoever did this took the weapon.

VICTOR

Get your ass out there looking for him.

Victor pulls Nic close.

VICTOR

There's an off-chance that this is Michael Myers,

get your ass to Haddonfield and find Laurie and

her friends. PROTECT them. Don't let anyone harm

them. Got it, Reese?

NIC

Yes, sir!

Nic hurries off.

VICTOR

(grabbing his shotgun)

Let's kill this fucker.

Victor follows after Mark.

INT. LAURIE'S HOUSE – DAY

Laurie sighs as Mandy sits in a seat close by.

MANDY

(strangely calm)

Look, this'll blow over.

LAURIE

How can you be so sure?

MANDY

It did the last two times, it will this time.

LAURIE

I don't know who did it though! I have no memory

of this person! How can I trust my friends if my

memory suggests any of you could've done it?

MANDY

We didn't, Laurie! I promise.

LAURIE

Hell, I can't even trust my boyfriend!

MANDY

Laurie, you can trust me!

LAURIE

(crying)

Are you sure?

MANDY

Of course I am. I may be a bitch but I'm your

friend nonetheless.

LAURIE

(hugging Mandy)

Thanks.

MANDY

(patting Laurie's back)

Yeah, I don't do well with this stuff.

Laurie chuckles.

INT. WOODS – DAY

We see through the eyeholes of Michael's mask as he walks through the woods.

Michael looks around, we can just barely see a road sign saying HADDONFIELD – 8.

Michael has gotten closer.

INT. TRUCK – DAY

GAVIN SCOTT AND BOBBY HULL, both 21, drive down the road. Off the road next to them is the WOODS.

BOBBY

Pull over, I gotta piss.

GAVIN

Way to make it blunt.

BOBBY

I try my best.

GAVIN

Whatever, dude. Get out.

Bobby exits the truck and goes into the woods.

INT. WOODS – DAY

We're watching Bobby piss on a tree through the eyeholes of Michael's mask.

Michael silently steps toward him.

We change out of Michael's POV and we now are looking at Bobby's face, we can just barely make out Michael's form approaching Bobby.

Bobby whistles.

Michael approaches. Michael CLAMPS his hands around Bobby's neck.

BOBBY

(breathless)

AH! LET...ME...GO!

Michael throws Bobby down and slams his knee down onto his chest.

Bobby gasps loudly, sucking air in.

Michael grips Bobby's head. He sticks his thumbs into Bobby's eyes. Bobby SCREAMS. Blood flows out of his eye-sockets.

Within seconds, Michael has gouged Bobby's eyes out.

INT. TRUCK – DAY

Gavin taps on the steering wheel.

GAVIN

(to himself)

Hurry the fuck up.

Bobby doesn't show up.

GAVIN

Goddamn!

Gavin looks over as Michael exits the wood. He opens his window and yells out.

GAVIN

Bobby, where the hell'd you get that?

He doesn't get an answer.

GAVIN

Bobby?

Still nothing. Michael opens the shirt of his blue mechanic suit. We can now see his torn, ragged t-shirt underneath. But we're mainly focused on the weapons in the pouch inside.

Michael pulls out his famous kitchen knife. He zips back up the suit and walks towards Gavin.

GAVIN

What the fuck?

Gavin exits his truck.

EXT. ROAD – DAY

Gavin backs away from Michael. Michael just gets closer.

GAVIN

Get the fuck away from me!

Gavin turns around and runs, just to be stopped by Michael yanking him back by his collar.

GAVIN

Oh fuck! No!

Michael plunges the blade into Gavin's throat and rips it out.

Gavin gasps in pain, losing his voice.

Michael pins him down and rips Gavin's throat out.

Gavin's eyes glaze over, lifeless.

Michael stands, gets in Gavin's truck and drives towards Haddonfield.

INT. LAURIE'S HOUSE – DAY

Laurie and Mandy scamper off into the living room. They collapse onto the couch, Justin and Holly staring at them weirdly.

LAURIE

Hey Jus, turn on the TV.

Justin grabs the remote and turns the TV on. We see a news channel.

REPORTER

Breaking News, two teens were savagely murdered

last night. Police suspect the killer to be the

thought-dead Michael Myers. On top of this, a

local officer Kyle Anderson was found dead close

to Haddonfield.

LAURIE

Oh god, change the channel.

A KNOCK resounds from the door. Mandy stands.

MANDY

I'll get it.

HOLLY

I'll come with.

The two go to the door. They open it and DEPUTY NIC REESE stands there.

NIC

Is Laurie here?

MANDY

Right in there.

She points to the living room where Laurie cups her face in her hands.

NIC

Sheriff ordered me to protect you three.

MANDY

Doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon.

NIC

That's a good thing. Can't afford to have you

killed.

MANDY

Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go rejoin

the party. Have fun guarding.

Mandy and Holly leave Nic standing there.

LAURIE

Who was it?

MANDY

Some Barney Fife rip-off.

Laurie grins.

JUSTIN

How about we leave that guy to guard an empty

house and go throw a party?

HOLLY

While Michael Myers is on the loose? Good

thinking.

JUSTIN

I thank you, I thank you.

MANDY

Who'd be invited?

JUSTIN

Only everybody but the cops.

LAURIE

Where will it be held?

MANDY

Of course! The run-down steel mill on 25th.

HOLLY

Looks like we've got a party to set up!

JUSTIN

Hurry, my car's parked out back. We can sneak

out.

LAURIE

Let's do this.

The four grin and race to the back door.

EXT. LAURIE'S HOUSE, FRONT – DAY

Nic watches carefully around the neighborhood.

NIC

Time to check out back.

Nic walks to the side of the house to go out back.

EXT. LAURIE'S HOUSE, BACK – DAY

The four silently run to Justin's car. Justin and Laurie get in front, Mandy and Holly in back. Justin starts the car.

EXT. LAURIE'S HOUSE, SIDE – DAY

Nic is almost out back and just barely catches a glimpse of the four speeding off in Justin's car.

NIC

Shit!

Nic runs for his patrol car.

INT. JUSTIN'S CAR – DAY

They all laugh, thinking they left unnoticed.

HOLLY

We really should do this more often.

JUSTIN

But where would we get a cop to leave?

HOLLY

Hmm, true.

MANDY

There's the Dollar General, I'll pick up some

sick tracks while you three get food, drinks and

other things needed for a party. And to spruce up

the steel mill a bit.

HOLLY

Yes, your majesty.

LAURIE

Faster, Justin! I think I saw the officer a street

over!

MANDY

If you turn at the Dollar General, he'll keep

going and not notice us losing him in the

process.

Justin turns a bit violently into the Dollar General parking lot.

INT. DOLLAR GENERAL

Mandy goes through some CDs, grabbing a The Sounds CD and some Creed and Linkin Park. She walks up to Justin and puts the CDs in the cart. Justin looks at the CDs, then the CD rack.

JUSTIN

Hey, you forgot the Dillon Dixon and Ida Maria!

MANDY

Well, a girl can try.

CUT TO:

Laurie rides her cart down the hall, grabbing some things like black and orange streamers, hanging skulls and other Halloween party things.

CUT TO:

Holly picks through chips and pretzels and other junk foods, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper and Sprite drinks in her cart. She throws the junk foods into her cart and speeds away to find her friends.

CUT TO:

All four nearly crash into each other.

JUSTIN

Mandy and I got the CDs and a boombox covered.

Nice decorations, Laurie! And great foods and

drinks, Holly.

MANDY

Let's check out, guys! The steel mill awaits!

The four run to check out.

EXT. PARKING LOT

They pile their party pack into the trunk and race off to the steel mill.

EXT. STEEL MILL – EVENING

JUSTIN

It's getting dark, we need to get this set up and it needs to be done now.

MANDY

Justin, let's set up our wireless speakers to the

boombox. Laurie, decorate. Holly, set up the

foods.

With happy screams, they grab their stuff and run into the steel mill.

INT. STEEL MILL – EVENING

"**BAD KARMA" by IDA MARIE starts.**

The group rocks out as they set up. Laurie dances while setting up a hanging skull from a lower rafter. Holly laughs her ass off as Justin tries to dance like Michael Jackson and failing. Mandy is bobbing her head in tune to the song as she finishes setting up the speakers.

"**BAD KARMA" by IDA MARIE fades.**

The four stand in the middle after a while.

LAURIE

Now this'll be something to remember.

MANDY

All this hard work really paid off.

HOLLY

Now, to get our friends here.

ONE HOUR LATER:

The plave has become a mad-house of proportions, it's like the four's friends brought their friends who brought their friends, which is most likely what happened.

A familiar face pokes through the crowd. It's COLLIN. The look on his face barely shows traumatized at all. He walks up to Justin.

COLLIN

Bitchin' party, dude! It reminds me of the rave

AJ, Drew and I were at when they got killed and

I barely made it.

JUSTIN

I'm sorry you had to see that but thanks for the

compliment!

COLLIN

Anytime, hey do you know if there's a bathroom

here?

JUSTIN

Try the back.

COLLIN

'Kay.

EXT. STEEL MILL – EVENING

Gavin's truck pulls up, we know all hell is about to break loose.

INT. STEEL MILL

Collin walks around the back area, the party music muffled.

COLLIN

Where the hell is the bathroom?

A noise erupts. Collin spins around.

COLLIN

(cont'd)

Hello? Who's there?

No reply. A little nervous, Collin walks into the back to see what happened. He laughs in relief, a piece of steel fell from a rack. Behind him, MICHAEL appears, knife in hand.

Collin turns around to come face-to-mask.

COLLIN

Oh shit!

Michael stabs into Collin's stomach as **"WHICH CLOSET" by MARCO BELTRAMI starts.**

Blood drips from Collin's wound as Michael rips the knife out.

COLLIN

(cont'd)

Fuck...

Collin stumbles past Michael and starts heading back to the party, Michael following. Collin uses the wall for support as he makes his way down the hall.

COLLIN

HELP ME!

"**WHICH CLOSET" by MARCO BELTRAMI fades and "I DON'T CARE" by DILLON DIXON starts.**

The new song is playing from the party. Somebody yells 'Crank it up!' and the music BLARES in response.

COLLIN

Please! HELP!

His words are drowned out by the music.

Michael catches up, reaching around Collin and plunging the knife in his stomach again. Blood purs out of his mouth. Michael drags him away screaming. A bent pipe sticks out of a broken wall. Michael lifts Collin up and slams him down onto it. Collin goes limp, the pole portruding from his chest. Michael removes his knife and walks away, where he goes is unknown.

CUT TO:

The four party hard in the crowd. Laurie looks over to see Michael's mask poke over the top of the crowd and disappear into the darkness of another hallway.

LAURIE

I think I just saw...

JUSTIN

What? I can't hear you over the music.

LAURIE

Nevermind. Hey, can you go get me a drink?

JUSTIN

Sure, Laur.

LAURIE

Thanks, Jus.

Justin walks off to the drink table. He pours Laurie's drink.

FEMALE VOICE

Can someone help?

Justin looks into the hallway close to the table. He jogs off into the hallway.

JUSTIN

Yeah, whattaya need Chris?

CHRISTINE DAVIS lays on the floor, her leg stuck underneath a full rack of steel.

CHRISTINE  
>I came in and shut the door a bit hard, it fell<p>

and now I'm stuck.

JUSTIN

Here.

Justin tries to lift the heavy rack. After a few seconds of struggle, it lifts up.

CHRISTINE

Thanks, Justin.

She walks off.

JUSTIN

No problem.

Michael steps out of the shadows, he had been there the entire time. He SLAMS the knife through Justin's neck. Justin chokes, coughing up blood. He falls to the floor, holding his neck with a pained look on his face.

Michael slams the knife into the top of Justin's head.

Justin falls lifeless to the floor.

With his trademark bloody knife, Michael slips into the darkness.

CUT TO:

A new group of four. It has Christine, RANDY BAXTER, GARRETT LONG and PIPER COLLOWAY.

PIPER

Hey, Garrett. Why were you invited? Only FRIENDS

allowed.

GARRETT

I doubt they know everyone here.

RANDY

He has a point.

PIPER

Well, what do you think Chris?

CHRISTINE

I want no part in any arguments.

RANDY

Seriously though, they can't possibly know

everyone here.

GARRETT

At least someone agrees with me.

PIPER

Fuck off, pig-face.

GARRETT

You sound like you're in fucking kindergarten!

RANDY

Grow. Up. You aren't a peppy cheerleader

everyone loves anymore.

Piper storms off.

CHRISTINE

What a bitch.

RANDY

You said it.

GARRETT

Let's just forget we even socialized with her.

RANDY

Already started.

CUT TO:

Laurie, Mandy and Holly are all dancing. Laurie stops.

LAURIE

Ugh, where the hell is Justin?

HOLLY

Maybe he had to drain his main vein?

MANDY

Ew, gross!

HOLLY

What?

LAURIE

Come on, let's go look for him!

HOLLY

No, Laurie! He'll be back!

LAURIE

Fine, we'll stay. But if he isn't back in ten

minutes, we're looking for him.

MANDY

Whatever.

The girls return to dancing. In the distance, Michael grabs a party-goer and drags him off.

INT. COP CAR – EVENING

Nic scours Haddonfield, god only knows how long he's been searching.

NIC

Sheriff! The kids got away!

VICTOR

(O.S.)

We found two more kids dead. We also got

complaints of a party at the abandoned steel mill

on 25th. Meet me and Baxter there, go now!

NIC

On it, sheriff.

Nic puts his sirens on and speeds to the old mill.

INT. STEEL MILL – EVENING

A drunken Garrett stumbles around, Christine and Randy are nowhere in sight.

Michael appears, bloodier, presumably from the party-goer.

GARRETT

(slurred)

Hey! I know you. You're Michael...Michael Myers.

Michael steps forward.

GARRETT

(cont'd)

Ooh, whatcha gonna do? Stab me?

Michael continues forward.

GARRETT

You won't hurt me, you're a harmless dipshit in a

costume.

Michael is now face-to-mask with Garrett.

GARRETT

(cont'd)

Do it, I dare ya.

Michael stabs his knife into Garrett. Garrett gasps in shock and pain.

GARRETT

Oh...shit!

Garrett runs drunkenly away, much unlike Collin's wobbly walk away.

Garrett collides into a party-goer, spilling his blood on her.

GIRL

Ew! Get away! You ruined my dress!

Garrett continues to run away, approaching the three girls. Laurie looks over as Garrett runs to them.

GARRETT

Help. Me!

MANDY

Oh shit!

HOLLY

What the hell happened, Garrett?

GARRETT

It was...

Michael pushes party-goers out of his way, walking up behind Garrett.

LAURIE

RUN!

Garrett turns around, Michael stabs his knife into Garrett's chest multiple times. Garrett slumps to the ground as Michael follows after the three girls.

EXT. STEEL MILL

Sirens blaring, three cop cars pull up. Nic, Victor and Mark get out of their cars, guns at the ready.

VICTOR

Let's get in there, find Michael and kill him.

NIC

It's showtime!

The three cops run to three different entrances.

INT. STEEL MILL – NIGHT

The girls run through twisting, maze-like hallways. They make a right, a left, another right. They approach a set of stairs that go lower.

LAURIE

Should we take them?

HOLLY

Not a chance!

Holly pulls Mandy and Laurie away from the staircase.

In front of them, a door SWINGS open, startling the girls. Nic steps inside.

NIC

You three! Where's the boy?

LAURIE

(crying)

I don't know!

NIC

Alright, lead me back to the party.

MANDY

We can't! We have to run! Michael is following

us!

NIC

Let's just go down a different path then!

HOLLY

Quit wasting time, he's catching up!

Holly looks behind them as Michael steps into frame.

LAURIE

Holly, come on! Let's go!

HOLLY

Wha-? Oh!

Holly follows as they run. They're getting farther away from the party as the music has almost disappeared.

Michael continues after them, they're almost out of sight. Michael rears back his hand and throws the knife.

Holly cries out and falls down.

LAURIE

Holly?

Michael's knife is stuck in Holly's back.

HOLLY

I'm fine, just go!

MANDY

No! We can't leave you!

HOLLY

Just go!

NIC

Ma'am, you can still run. Come on!

HOLLY  
>Leave! If he finishes me, you'll have more time to escape!<p>

LAURIE

(crying)

Please just come with us, Holly.

Michael gets closer.

HOLLY

Please go! It's my last wish!

Mandy and Nic drag a crying Laurie away. They disappear down the hallway. Michael approaches Holly.

HOLLY

Bring it, bitch!

Holly rips the knife out of her back and stands. Michael tilts his head. He straightens his head as Holly plunges the knife into his chest.

Holly realizes she made a mistake when the knife won't come out. Michael kicks her away and rips his knife out of his chest.

He pulls Holly up and plunges the knife in her back again. He slams her down on the ground, on her back. She cries out, her life fades. The knife point poking out of her chest.

Michael flips her over and painfully rips the knife out, ending Holly's life. Michael stares down at her body for a second. He walks after the others.

Laurie is still crying as they run away. They turn a corner and-

THEY RUN INTO CHRISTINE AND RANDY.

CHRISTINE

Jesus! Shit!

NIC

What're you two doing back here?

RANDY

Trying to find Garrett.

CHRISTINE

Have you guys seen him?

LAURIE

Yes.

RANDY

Where is he?

MANDY

He's dead.

CHRISTINE, RANDY

What?

MANDY

Michael Myers killed him.

LAURIE

He just got Holly, too!

MANDY

She's a tough girl, she might've gotten away.

NIC

Although I doubt it, you could be right.

Michael appears around the corner. Christine and Randy scream and run away. The three turn around and then run as well.

Michael continues to stalk forward, but turns into a new hallway.

CUT TO:

Mark, gun ready to fire, walks slowly through the hallway.

He turns around at a small sound. Nothing there. He turns around, his hand hits a rack. He drops his gun, which fires when it hits the ground. It shoots the wheel off the rack, knocking it over.

All this creates a loud racket.

MARK

Shit!

Apparently havong heard the noise, Michael steps out of the hallway and behind Mark. Mark goes to grab his gun.

Michael stabs Mark in the back with such force that Mark falls down.

MARK

(cont'd)

FUCK!

Michael continues stabbing repeatedly, over and over. Eventually, a dead Mark lies in a large puddle of blood.

Michael turns around and goes back down the hallway.

CUT TO:

Piper somehow acquired cigarettes and is smoking as she heads down a hallway.

PIPER

Christine? Randy? Garrett?

She gets no response. She continues walking down the hallway.

PIPER

(cont'd)

Hel-lo?

Still nothing she turns a corner right into-

CHRISTINE AND RANDY.

PIPER

Oh my shit! What the HELL?

CHRISTINE

No talking! Just running!

PIPER

What, why?

RANDY

Michael fucking Myers is why!

PIPER

This doesn't make any sense!

RANDY

Just fucking RUN!

PIPER

Okay, okay!

Piper runs away with Christine and Randy.

CUT TO:

Laurie, Mandy and Nic turn down a hallway. Then another hallway, then another.

They stumble upon Justin's body laying on the floor.

Between sobs, Laurie screams her sadness.

LAURIE

NO! NOT JUSTIN!

NIC

I'm sorry for your losses tonight.

CUT TO:

The other three continue running until they stumble upon Mark's body.

CHRISTINE

Another cop?

Randy flips over the body. Tears well up in his eyes.

RANDY

D-dad?

CHRISTINE

Dad?

RANDY

Duh! Randy Baxter, Deputy Mark Baxter?

He pulls out Mark's badge to show the two.

CHRISTINE  
>Oh, I'm so sorry!<p>

CUT TO:

Laurie kneels down and grasps Justin's hand.

LAURIE

(whispering)

Why? Why'd you have to die?

MANDY

Come on Laurie, Michael could be following us or

the others. But there's a good chance it's us.

NIC

She's right, Laurie. We need to get to the party,

the sheriff and my fellow deputy Baxter are out there. Baxter and I will keep you two safe.

MANDY

We NEED to find the others and keep them safe.

LAURIE

Let's get the others first.

CUT TO:

Michael grabs Piper by the hair and stabs her in the chest. Christine and Randy SCREAM and run away.

Michael drops Piper, she crawls away.

PIPER

Come back and help me, you assholes!

The two don't turn around. Piper struggles to crawl fast, but she can't. Michael walks right beside her and kicks her over onto her back. He steps on her neck to hold her down while he stabs her in the face repeatedly. Piper's hand falls to the floor, signaling her death.

CUT TO:

Laurie, Mandy and Nic rush off for the party.

NIC

There's a good chance that they're out here!

LAURIE

How good is that chance?

NIC

Not certain but at least there is a chance.

MANDY

If the chance is slim, why're we going to the party?

NIC

Quit arguing and just follow!

Laurie and Mandy shut up and follow Nic into the crowd.

On the other side of the crowd, Michael walks out of the hallway. He grabs a random partier.

PARTIER

Hey, let me go!

Michael lets him go, right after he snaps the partier's neck.

Michael slams his knife into another partier's arm.

PARTIER

Ow, what the hell!

Michael silences the partier by slitting their throat. People are screaming and running away.

Michael grabs a partier's shoulder and stabs his knife into their stomach. He stabs him in the heart and pushes the dead partier to the floor.

Nic, Laurie and Mandy run like hell.

NIC

Sheriff! Sheriff! SHERIFF, where the hell are

you?

No answer in all the chaos that had broken out.

Nic pulls the girls farther into the crowd.

NIC

(cont')

Sheriff!

MANDY

Sheriff! Help us!

LAURIE

Please help Sheriff!

They still get no reply at all.

MANDY

This is it, we're screwed. Michael will find us

and murder us. There's no hope.

LAURIE

Don't talk like that! We're going to honor our friends by stopping that masked asshole!

MANDY

How, Laurie? How?

NIC

Uh, I have gun if it helps.

LAURIE

Yes, that might help.

MANDY

Well, if we're going to do something then let's fucking do it! He's right over there!

Mandy points at Michael who is still murdering partiers.

NIC

Not yet, we need the sheriff.

LAURIE

Thank god, I'm not ready to face him yet.

MANDY

Alright, we'll find your boss but then we're killing Michael.

LAURIE

Michael...Michael... I remember! Well, sort of.

MANDY

Great! What do you remember?

LAURIE

I remember...I remember finding Annie clinging to life on the floor. I helped her and then Michael appeared.

MANDY

What else do you remember?

LAURIE

I...remember my real name.

MANDY

Your real name?

LAURIE

I'm not Laurie.

MANDY

Then who are you?

LAURIE

I'm Angel.

MANDY

Angel who?

LAURIE

I'm Angel Myers. Michael's little sister.

MANDY

What? That's not possible.

NIC

It is though. It's in a top secret file and everything.

MANDY

So you're telling me that my best friend is the sister of one of the most known murderers in this country?

NIC

Basically, yes.

MANDY

Well, what the fuck!

NIC

It is shocking, but it's true.

MANDY

If you're a deputy then why've you seen the file?

NIC

I do my fair share of snooping, even when I'm not on a case.

LAURIE

Hi, I've just had the biggest revelation ever and yet I'm being ignored.

NIC

Not fully, we were just speaking about your real name.

LAURIE

Whatever!

VICTOR

Deputy Reese! I see you found Laurie and a friend.

NIC

Well, I found two friends but one of them sacrificed herself to save us.

VICTOR

That's both sweet and stupid at the same time.

LAURIE  
>My friend wasn't stupid! My boyfriend was, and who knows what dumb mistake he made that killed him.<p>

VICTOR

Whatever. That masked demon over there is killing like crazy and I need back up! Where the hell is Baxter?

RANDY

He's...dead.

VICTOR  
>And what better bearer of news than Baxter's son.<p>

RANDY

Fuck you!

VICTOR

Reese, just come help me take down this masked maniac!

NIC

No! I promised I'd keep Laurie and her friends safe and I'm not changing that now!

VICTOR  
>Fine, I'll be the hero here.<p>

Victor runs to Michael, he draws his gun. He points right at Michael.

VICTOR

Put the knife down. NOW.

Michael just stares at the Sheriff.

VICTOR

(cont'd)

I said, PUT the gun DOWN!

Michael doesn't listen. He throws the knife at Victor's gun. Victor drops it. Victor kneels down, Michael pushes him over and grabs his knife.

He stabs him in the back five times. He finishes Victor off with a blow to the face.

Nic screams out his anger at Victor for getting himself killed.

NIC

What the FUCK was that?

MANDY

We know you're angry but SHUT UP!

NIC

Knock it off!

RANDY

BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Michael is working his way over here!

They look over and sure enough, thanks to Michael, the crowd is thinning out. A lot are dead and a lot have escaped.

Michael plunges his knife into another partier.

LAURIE

It's time to finish this.

Christine pushes through the crowd.

CHRISTINE

Randy! I could've died because you wouldn't slow your ass down!

RANDY

It's survival of the fastest.

NIC

I think you mean fittest.

RANDY

I mean what I said, mind you.

NIC

Whatever.

LAURIE

You know we have a murderer to off, right?

MANDY

I know that, not sure about them.

The five walk towards Michael.

"**WRETCHES AND KINGS" by LINKIN PARK starts.**

Randy rushes to Michael. Michael swings his free hand at Randy, hitting him in the face. Randy stumbles back and falls.

Michael walks towards Randy, who scoots back across the floor.

RANDY

You guys can butt in at anytime here!

Laurie and Mandy slam into Michael, catching him off-guard. Michael tumbles over.

Laurie kicks him in the face twice.

LAURIE

That's for Justin and Holly!

Mandy slams her foot down on Michael's chest. Michael grabs each of them by their leg and pull their feet out from under them.

Laurie and Mandy hit the ground, knocking the breath out of them.

Michael grabs his knife and stands, trying to decide whether to kill Laurie, Mandy or Randy first.

Christine runs at him and punches Michael.

Michael's emote eyes connect with Christine's as he plunges the knife into her chest.

Christine gasps in pain and stumbles back. Michael stabs her in the chest again. Christine cries out, her life leaving her fast.

Michael stabs her in the chest one last time and she's gone. Michael sets her body down. He turns back to the three on the floor when-

A GUNSHOT SOUNDS.

Michael falls to his knees, his chest bleeding. He looks over at Nic, Nic's gun pointed at Michael's head.

Michael lifts his arm and throws the knife, it plants itself in Nic's chest. Nic falls back.

Michael walks up to Nic and grabs the knife. He yanks it out of Nic's chest and walks back to Laurie, Mandy and Randy.

Michael tilts his head in confusion when he sees-

LAURIE ISN'T THERE.

Michael looks all around the room which has emptied out. No sign of Laurie anywhere. The camera pans backwards away from Michael.

The camera comes across a pile of three bodies. Hiding underneath them is Laurie. She's clever. Michael shrugs it off as if he'd look for Laurie later.

Michael turns to Randy. We see Laurie silently move towards Nic. She approaches him and grabs his gun.

Laurie stands, gun pointed at Michael's head.

LAURIE

MICHAEL!

Michael turns to Laurie.

LAURIE

Have fun in hell!

Laurie shoots Michael in the forehead, he collapses to the floor. Michael doesn't move. Laurie laughs.

LAURIE

(cont'd)

It's over! It's over!

Laurie stops when she hears two different groans. Mandy's eyes flutter open, as does Randy's.

MANDY

Laurie? Oh my god, you killed Michael!

RANDY

She did? Awesome!

A final groan tells us Nic survived his stab wound.

LAURIE

I'll call 9-1-1.

Laurie pulls out her phone and dials.

OPERATOR

9-1-1, what is your emergency?

LAURIE

Hi, I'm calling to report a mass killing at the

old steel mill at 25th in Haddonfield. This is

Laurie Strode and three other people are alive.

OPERATOR  
>Okay, Ms. Strode, ambulances are on their way.<p>

CUT TO:

An EMT wheels Nic out on a gurney. A lot of other EMTs wheel out body bags.

Laurie, Mandy and Randy all sit on the back of an ambulance.

RANDY

You did good, Laurie.

MANDY

I'm just glad this is all over.

LAURIE

I think we all are, Mandy.

RANDY

So, we're not going to have anymore parties for a while?

LAURIE

No way Randy!

RANDY

I knew it.

An EMT walks up to them.

EMT

Do any of you want to be checked out at the hospital for possible fractures, sprains or other injuries?

LAURIE

I think I speak for all three of us when I say, I do.

EMT

Well, you all can ride here in the back.

The three climb in the back. The ambulance drives off as we-

FADE TO BLACK.

"**SOMETHING TO DIE FOR" by The Sounds plays as the credits roll.**


	2. Cast

**_A/N: Well guys, here's the cast for my script! Deleted Scenes and more coming soon!_**

**CAST:**

**Laurie Strode/Angel Myers - Scout Taylor-Compton**  
><strong>Holly Fredericks - Amanda Bynes<strong>  
><strong>Mandy Javers - Elizabeth Gillies<strong>  
><strong>Justin Bates - Alexander Ludwig<strong>  
><strong>Christine Davis - Leah Pipes<strong>  
><strong>Garrett Long - Jonathan Bennett<strong>  
><strong>Piper Colloway - Brittany Robertson<strong>  
><strong>Bobby Hull - Sam Earle<strong>  
><strong>Gavin Scott - Grey Damon<strong>  
><strong>Randy Baxter - Steven R. McQueen<strong>  
><strong>Deputy Mark Baxter - Viggo Mortensen<strong>  
><strong>Deputy Kyle Anderson - Matthew Fox<strong>  
><strong>Deputy Nic Reese - John Stamos<strong>  
><strong>Sheriff Victor Evans - Pierce Brosnan<strong>  
><strong>AJ Hatcher - Nico Tortorella<strong>  
><strong>Collin Brayer - Ben Barnes <strong>  
><strong>Drew Kaufer - Kellan Lutz<strong>


	3. Sequel Trailer

**_So, I wrote Halloween 3 a year and several months ago. I never intended on writing a sequel to it, but after looking back through this, I feel like I should. So I wrote up a quick teaser trailer to help get myself into it. So, here's your sneak peek into H4LLOWEEN!_**

* * *

><p>FADE IN ON:<p>

DEREK PEARCE sits on his couch, watching the T.V. Flicking through the channels, he lands on a news station.

REPORTER  
>Breaking news, two teenagers have been found dead in what<br>looks like another Michael Myers killing spree. Is this the work of  
>a copy cat or has Michael returned once more?<p>

He changes the channel once more, and we see someone move in the shadows behind him.

CUT TO:

LAURIE STRODE holds her head in her hands, sniffling.

LAURIE  
>Mandy, I just don't know what to do!<p>

MANDY  
>Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Everything will be alright.<p>

CUT TO:

MICHAEL MYERS looks into ALEXA DAVID'S window, watching her silently. She takes no notice.

CUT TO:

Michael raises his knife, about to slice downwards.

LAURIE  
>(voice over)<br>I know someone who can help us.

CUT TO:

DEPUTY NIC REESE backs up against a wall, gun raised.

CUT TO:

RANDY BAXTER runs down the stairs, Michael calmly following him.

NIC  
>(voice over)<br>Well, who is it?

CUT TO:

MANDY JAVERS throws tries opening the front door to a house, but it's LOCKED. She starts slamming her hands against the window frantically.

MANDY  
>HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!<p>

CUT TO:

Somebody sits in a dark room, the only source of light is close but not revealing the identity. The person leans forward into the light, showing -

LAURIE  
>(voice over)<br>Her name is Annie Brackett.

CUT TO:

Michael walks towards the camera, raising his knife.

GIRL'S VOICE  
>(voice over)<br>NO! STAY AWAY!

CUT TO BLACK.

ON TITLE CARD:

**H4LLOWEEN**

**SOON**


End file.
